


Proud

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain GP 2017, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Emilia cannot contain her excitement when Valtteri gets pole.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Just a little something as this was big for Valtteri and I love Emilia :D

Emilia cannot barely contain her yells of excitement as Valtteri gets pole. 

She removes her headphones and all but runs towards Parc Ferme. 

She feels as if she could burst with pride. 

Valtteri is just getting out of his car when he sees someone run towards him, he smiles and gets fully out of the car to catch Emilia in a hug. 

"YOU DID IT!" Emilia says loudly. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. POLE!"

Valtteri gives a chuckle and steps back from her to remove his helmet and balaclava, once that's done he pulls her towards himself and into a kiss. 

"We did it." Valtteri corrects with a smile. "You're the one who believes in me."

Emilia hugs her husband tightly and grins up at him. "I'm so happy for you." 

Valtteri grins at her. "I can't believe it!" 

"You were amazing." Emilia hugs her husband again, the smile not leaving her face. 

Emilia knew this had been a long time coming for Valtteri. Now that it had happened, maybe for once his nay-Sayers would quit. 

Valtteri got pole, he was quicker then Lewis, and tomorrow he would fight. And win.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
